ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Prelate Key
Door to the Crimson-toothed Pawberry To spawn this NM, you must trade an Uggalepih Offering to the ??? located at (H-6) in the Temple of Uggalepih. However, to get to this location, there is a locked door which can be opened with the Prelate Key. Once used, the key "breaks" and you must obtain another one if you wish to open the door from the outside again. -- 05:34, 31 January 2008 (UTC) It is also possible to bypass this door by targeting a tonberry behind the door and casting Dia or similar spell to draw hate. The tonberry will open the door for you in order to attack. To target the mob, stand directly next to the door, and turn the camera so you can see past the door somewhat. Move your target around until you find a tonberry behind the door. Update - The above no longer will work. However, using the same targeting method, you may sic a pet on one of the Tonberry to pull and open door. Using a spell of Job Ability will only gain you the message "You cannot see the mob". My friends have tried this method Aldeacia mentioned and it doesn't work. --PwrGamerX 04:51, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Just did the spell casting method through the door onto a Hover Tank. Used Flash while on PLD. Worked fine. So it looks like it wasn't "fixed". I can confirm that this still works, pulled a Iron Maiden through door, and later got a tonberry to open door for us. 06/01/2008 Still works as of 17 Nov 2008, aggro'd a magic pot through the door and it opened. - Hiachi 02:15, 17 November 2008 (UTC) *Ok after 5+ Hours of trying to farm this dumb key I gave up and asked a SMN friend to open the door for me with Carbuncle, done in 2 seconds. I suggest doing that instead of farming the Key. 75 THF with TH+3 we were killing The Nin's for key and the Thf's for Flickering Lantern(lower drop rate then this key) I got Three lanterns and no key. --Clari Confirmed this method again on 11/18/09. I didn't see any pots on the other side of the door to aggro, but I was able to see and target a Tonberry through a wall by placing the camera right on the edge of the wall. I then cast a spell on it when it passed in front of the door. - Ensis Aeternus 4:20, 18 November 2009 (EST) Curiously enough, at (I-10) a Tonberry Dismayer I aggravated by using my throwing weapon, merely slided thru the door, with its elemental. I then decided to try the door at (J-10) since the other one had no monsters close enough and this time, it worked. I was standing very close to the door on the first try and the second time, as it was a Tonberry Stabber, I was farther away to get it come thru. Dont't know if that has anything to do with it or not. Either way, the key should just be a 100% drop, sheesh. I've got it plenty of times real quick but still, annoying. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 19:07, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I got in the east door by using Animated Flourish on a Tonberry Stabber at distance 13. Tried ninjutsu spells also and they did not work. --Soulinafishbowl 10:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Just killed Iron Maiden, east door didn't open--Mognchoc 07:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) TESTED: The door CAN be opened without the use of a prelate key. At first, I went to the door to try the method by casting Flash on an iron maiden, resulting in it going through the door. Thinking the method didn't work, I proceeded to kill around 30 tonberry in search for a key, but got tired of not getting the key to drop. Afterwards, I returned back to the door to experiment a bit more and casted Flash on a tonberry. This time, the door DID open. So, as it seems, Iron Maidens will pass *through* the door, while tonberry will *open* the door.--Shiresan 10:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) TESTED: As of December 12, 2010: could not even target mobs through the door, much less pull them. Method did not work on xbox or pc version. Tried for twenty minutes to find a mob through the door, gave up and farmed key. TESTED: Just tried to get through the door without a key(on April 11th, 2011) and managed to target a Hover tank(even on Xbox version). Tried to pull it with Animated Flourish but it told me i can't see it. Kept spamming my ranged macro while walking up and down the door after that and after a few tries it would work. Hover Tank opened the door for me but only after moving a few paces back from the door. So this method still works even after December 12th, 2010 unlike previously stated. STILL WORKS: Successfully Pulled a Tonberry with a ranged attack though the door and the door opened. A Iron Maiden just passed though the door without opening. (Then got a Prelate Key from a Tonberry Stabber when clearing the room prior to popping the NM - Go Figure...) --Zero-Hour 20:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) In relation: There is another door where a prelate key is needed along with a Uggalepih Key on map #2 neither of these doors will open via pulling a monster through it wither you use ranged attacks, a summoned pet, or a spell. - April 15th 2011 @ 7:15pm CST ~ Waterdust How to get Prelate Key After entering the Temple of Uggalepih hug right wall until you eventuallu zone out to Yhoator Jungle again. Shorttly after zoning a single Tonberry Chopper spawns, he will check as Easy Prey to a lv 75. This Tonberry Chopper drop the Prelate Key even though you are still in Yhoator Jungle zone. And he spawns alone so there is no risk for links.~-~Zanno~-~ 18:14, 22 January 2009 (UTC)